Little Daisy
by sherlockavengersfan
Summary: Daisy gets De-aged. The Avengers are suckers for her smile. She still likes Natasha the most. Also there is a kidnapping attempt.


An explosion rocked the Avengers Tower. It came from the lab Tony and Bruce were working on. Daisy was there helping them. As the smoke cleared Tony saw Bruce but could not see Daisy.

Bruce said, "Tony, are you OK?"

Tony nodded and said, "I'm fine. Where's daisy though?"

Bruce said, "She should be here somewhere. Daisy, where are you?"

Bruce and Tony heard a small voice, "Here."

They turned and saw under the table a small girl. Bruce and Tony exchanged a confused glance. What was a child doing in the lab and where was Daisy.

Bruce moved forward and said, "Come out sweetheart. What's your name?"

The girl, who looked about 6 went into Bruce's arms. Bruce hoisted her up.

The girl said, "My name is Daisy Johnson. I'm fine."

Tony and Bruce looked shocked.

Tony said, "Natasha is going to kill me." He shivered in fear of the redhead assassin.

Bruce said, "Well, be prepared then."

Daisy tilted her head and her eyes lit up in recognition, "Your are Tony stark."

Tony looked at her and said, "You know who I am?"

Daisy nodded. She said, "I saw your picture in a magazine." She turned to Bruce and said, "I know you too. Bruce Banner, I read about you in a Science Journal. You both are really smart like me."

Bruce said, "Looks like Daisy had a knack for science when she was pretty young."

Tony just hummed.

Daisy looked at them and smiled adorably, "I'm hungry."

Tony and Bruce melted on the spot.

Bruce said, "Let's get you something to eat. Tony your are telling Natasha everything."

Tony said, "Why me?"

Bruce said, "The experiment was your idea."

Tony just sighed.  
-

They arrived at the common floor to see Coulson's team, Hill, Sam, Clint, the twins and Vision. The all turned to see Bruce and Tony walk into the room carrying a little girl. The little girl looked at them and smiled adorably.

Clint asked, "Who's the munchkin?"

Bruce said, "This is Daisy."

Simmons said, "What?"

Hunter said, "How?"

Tony said, "We had an accident in the lab."

Sam said, "Natasha is going to kill you both." Clint and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Daisy said, "Who are all these people?"

Tony said, "They are our friends. Guys, introduce yourselves."

Clint said, "I'm Clint."

Sam said, "Hi, my name is Sam."

Everyone introduced themselves. Daisy said hi to each of them.

Coulson said, "I'll go tell Nick. He will want to know."

Tony groaned, "Why, so he can lecture the fuck to us."

Daisy said, "Tony said a bad word."

Wanda said, "That means he puts money in the swear jar."

Everyone just laughed.

Coulson just said, "Don't swear in front of her." He left to go tell Fury.

Daisy said, "So, what do you all do?"

Pietro said, "We are superheroes."

Daisy smiled, "Do you all have superpowers?"

Vision said, "Some of us do?"

Daisy said excitedly, "Can I see?"

Bruce interrupted, "Later, first you need to eat."

They all sat down and Bruce gave Daisy some waffles. After eating they all sat in the living room.

Clint asked, "So, how do you plan to tell Nat? She is coming in a few hours."

Tony said, "Straight up. Hope she doesn't kill me."

They both saw Daisy sitting between Wanda and Simmons reading an advanced science book.

Bruce said, "Tony, we should give Daisy an IQ test. Let's see how smart she is."

Tony said, "Good idea."

Hill said, "Don't be surprised by the result, she was very smart at 16 when Fury recruited her as a consultant."

Bruce said, "Daisy can you do a test for us?"

Daisy said, "I will, but first I want to see superpowers." She gave everyone puppy dog eyes and an adorable smile.

Bruce said, "OK, let's go to the Gym."

Daisy is fascinated by everything she sees. She squeals happily when Pietro picks her up and uses super speed. She thinks its cool Vision can blow stuff up with the stone and Wanda can move things with her mind.

Daisy tells her, "It's called telekinesis."

After the super power displays are over, they give Daisy the IQ test.  
-

Natasha, Steve and Bucky walked into the Tower. They were on a mission. Natasha was desperate to see Daisy. It had been a week since she left for a mission. She just wanted to spend some quality time with her girlfriend after a long mission. As the 3 of them filed in the elevator a voice said, "Wait up."

It was Coulson.

Coulson came into the elevator. He said, "How was the mission?"

Steve said, "Good, didn't have any snags."

Coulson nodded. Natasha thought he looked a little nervous. They all exited on the common floor. They could hear people talking and arguing. They came into the hallway to see Bruce and Tony arguing.

Tony said, "How is it possible?"

Bruce said, "You checked the results several times."

Bucky said, "Hey, guys. What is going on?"

Bruce and Tony turned to see Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Coulson. Tony paled a little upon seeing Natasha.

Bruce said, " happened while you all were gone."

Coulson said, "Good Luck, Stark. Hopefully you survive."

Natasha raised an eyebrow and asked, "What does he mean?"

Tony said, "It is best if we show you."

The 6 of them walked into the living room. Natasha saw Coulson's team and some Avengers. What caught her attention was a small brown haired girl on Pietro's shoulders. She looked somewhat familiar.

Tony started, "You see, Natasha we had an accident in the lab. And your girlfriend is a 6 year old now."

Natasha glared at Tony, "It was your idea wasn't it. It's temporary right?"

Bruce nodded, "We'll find a cure. But will be a child for at least a week."

Natasha sighed, "OK, what were you arguing about."

Tony said, "Your girlfriend's IQ. She is 6 and her IQ is already 170."

Natasha just smirked proudly.

Tony then called Daisy. She bounded over to them and said, "Captain America is here." She smiled at Steve and raised her arms. Steve picked her up. She turned to look at Natasha and said, "I don't know you, pretty lady."

Natasha smiled and said, "I'm Natasha but you can call me Tasha."

Daisy smiled, "I like your hair. It's pretty."

Natasha gave her a smile and pecked her forehead.  
-

Over the course of a week Natasha and Daisy formed a deep bond. Daisy was almost always attached to Natasha. Natasha found her girlfriend's kid version very endearing. Daisy was mature yet childish.

She had everyone wrapped around her little finger.

Fury had scolded Stark but eventually stopped after Daisy pouted at him.

Today she was going to the park with Natasha, Wanda, Pietro and Vision. Melinda and Maria just came to keep an eye out for things.

Bucky and Clint were spending quality time and so were Steve and Sam.

Bruce, Tony, Fitz, Simmons and Helen were working on a cure.

Daisy had suggested playing hide and seeks. It was Pietro's turn to find everyone. Natasha was hiding when she heard a scream.

It was Daisy. Everyone came out of their hiding places and saw a man holding Daisy.

It was Grant Ward.

May said, "Let her go Ward."

Ward just sneered.

Natasha felt anger bubbling in her chest. She whipped out her gun and shot Ward in the foot. Ward let Daisy go who was caught by Pietro. May knocked Ward out. Natasha felt tension leave her as Daisy was in her arms again. Daisy whimpered a little but calmed down.

They all went back to the Tower when Tony texted her that the cure was ready.  
-

The next day Daisy was back to normal and Natasha and she didn't leave their bedroom for the next 2 days.


End file.
